The Ant and the Dove: An NCIS Fairytale
by CavalierQueen
Summary: Tony works a case of horrorible crimes against a woman he is somehow called to be with. Somehow while she is saving him, he is saving her. Not a procedural. Takes place mostly through letters to each other when separated. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ant and the Dove: An NCIS Fairytale**

**Chapter 1**

_An ant went to the river to get a drink. The water rushed along so fast that he was washed off the bank into the river. _

_"I shall drown!" he cried. "Help! help! help!" but his voice was so tiny that it could not be heard. _

_A dove was sitting in a tree that overhung the water. She saw the ant struggling, and quickly nipped off a leaf and let it fall into the water. The ant climbed upon it and floated down the river until the leaf was washed upon the bank of the stream. _

_The ant called out in its tiny voice, "Thank you, kind dove, you have saved my life;" but of course the dove could not hear him. _

_Several days after this, the dove was again sitting in a tree. A hunter crept carefully up to the tree. His gun was pointed at the dove and he was about to shoot, when he was bitten in the leg by an ant. _

_He cried out with pain and dropped his gun. This frightened the dove and she flew away. _

_"Thank you, kind ant," cooed the dove, and the ant heard and was glad. _

_(from __Fifty Famous Fables__ , by Lida Brown McMurry) _

* * *

Tony D'Nozzo was pacing the scene. Whatever had happened there had been terrible. The dead man was a Lt. Colonel in Special Forces. He had been shot execution style on the #2 running track at Quantico. Unfortunately, the man had not been alone and the woman he was running with, originally thought dead at the team's call-out, was in fact alive, but barely. She had already been taken away by paramedics, but it didn't look good for her survival and even if she did survive, the first responders were horrified at what they had seen, and they had seen everything.

And just when he thought things couldn't get worse, the woman was the daughter of the Admiral on the Joint Chiefs of Staff. The situation was nearly unbearable for Gibbs as he spoke quietly into the phone to the Admiral. The Admiral and Gibbs had been long time friends, and Gibbs was even Godfather to the daughter. There were close connections on this case, and emotions would run high. Tony knew that despite his personal demons he fought after Jeanne, he would have to step up to support his boss, his mentor, his friend.

The evidence painted a grim picture. A broken beer bottle was smeared with blood, wooden sticks from the surrounding trees were covered in blood and other fluids he could only imagine, an Army issue knife was found covered in blood and hair, blonde. The gun used to kill the Lt. Colonel was also recovered. It was covered in blowback blood, as well as brains and additional fluid that made even a seasoned investigator like Tony D'Nozzo cringe and feel like vomiting. The killer did not even attempt to cover his tracks and would probably be caught quickly with enough damning evidence to send him to Levenworth for a very long time. Even so, it could not be long enough in Tony's opinion. This crime scene, along with what he was sure to see and learn about at the hospital was sure to haunt his dreams, maybe forever. Sometimes he hated his job. Today was one of them.

Gibbs came up behind Tony as he looked at the bagged gun, only imagining what had been done with the gun besides blowing the Lt. Colonel brains out. Gibbs spoke quietly to Tony, grief deep in his already gravelly voice. "Tony, I need you to handle the crime scene and getting the evidence back to Abby and Ducky, please." That 'please' was a sure sign that Gibbs was greatly disturbed. "Ziva and I will go to the hospital. We will find out what we can about her injuries, and when she will be awake enough to answer questions. We will see you back at NCIS, "Gibbs paused, " And Tony, thank you." Tony's mouth almost dropped open, but Gibbs' grief was so deep he honored the seriousness of his boss' sincerity.

Six hours later Dove Whyte was still in surgery. Her parents waited outside the surgical unit waiting for news. What they did know, they shared with Gibbs and Ziva. She had been cut up quite badly, her face a mess as well as her body. A plastic surgeon had been brought in to stitch up those wounds to not mar her beauty any more than necessary. Her body had been badly wounded with knife cuts, some quite deep and injuring internal organs. She had been raped repeatedly by the man and as if that wasn't enough he had also penetrated her with various foreign objects. It was definitely a personal attack, and the Admiral suspected it had been perpetrated by a former boyfriend she had filed a TRO against, as useless as that was. The Admiral had even moved her onto Quantico thinking a military base would be the safest place for her, but that was apparently not the case. Dove had been stalked for more than six months with her stalker becoming more and more aggressive in his tactics. Dove, being the strong woman that she was, refused to hide behind a garrison of soldiers and instead continued her life of teaching at Georgetown and spending time with her friends, which included a unit of Special Forces. That unit was currently on base practicing for a mission but would no doubt appear soon at her bedside.

Gibbs called Tony for an update. "D'Nozzo."

"Tony, what do we have so far?"

"We have fingerprints all over everything of one David Price, the guy she had a TRO from. Abby is rushing the DNA, but we suspect it will also come back as Price's. It looks like it was a single perpetrator crime, Boss. We haven't found anything else to show that anyone else was there. We also have just gotten a search warrant for Price's home and Ziva and I are on our way over there."

"Good. Call me after you see his place. And tell Abby that I want that DNA in two hours."

"Got it Boss. Do you have any news from the hospital yet?"

"She is still in surgery. Tony, we are coming up on 16 hours. My God, what could this guy have done to her that requires 16 hours of surgery?"

"I think you know Boss. You stay there with the family. We've got it covered from the end."

"Thanks D'Nozzo." Another one of those 'thanks'. Gibbs sounded exhausted and positively numb with grief. He was glad Gibbs was at the hospital, and not out searching for this guy. The scene would end bloody and Gibbs would just end up in jail or the hospital.

After 20 hours of waiting outside surgery, several very tired doctors came out to speak with the family. The Admiral, Dove's mother, and Gibbs stood and listened to the terrible news they already suspected. The new information was that the doctors had put her into a medically induced coma. They expected to leave her in this coma, on a breathing machine and with continual transfusions for at least five days. The family was told that while Dove was in a coma, she very well might be able to hear them if they spoke to her. Familiar voices or stories would help her brain repair her body even faster.

Gibbs' phone rang and he excused himself from the small conference with the doctor's.

"Gibbs."

"Boss, we just got to Price's place. It's been tossed pretty well. We found a wall of infamy covering his bedroom walls. He's been stalking her for months. There were a few pictures of the two of them when they were dating, but after that they clearly become stalking pictures."

"Ok, thanks Tony. Find out where Abby is with the DNA. I'll be back at the office soon. By the way, she is out of surgery. The doctor's are keeping her in a medically induced coma. She's on a breathing machine and transfusions."

"Geez Boss. How long with she be like that?"

"At least five days."

"Can she have visitors? Sometimes I hear it helps to hear people talk to people in these comas."

"That would be really nice of you, D'Nozzo. The family will need some relief."

"Sure. I'll come by tonight. Can you ask the Admiral what her favorite book is?"

* * *

The next day an exhausted Gibbs beat an exhausted Tony in to work. They already had another call out to the same place where Dove and the Lt. Colonel were attacked. With heavy hearts they returned to the same place in the woods they had been 24 hours before. This time the body was that of David Price, or at least what was left of him. He was face down in the mud. His face was his only feature still able to be identified. There was a gunshot wound to the back of his head. The rest of his body was nothing less than pulverized into the ground. Judging from the tire treads, Gibbs guessed that the tread matched a hum-vee. His body had been set in a spread eagle position and run over countless time until there was almost nothing left of it except fluids. A sign was stuck on a wood stake through the hole in his head. It read 'Case Closed. Semper Fi.' Gibbs wondered if he had been alive when he had been run over repeatedly, or if the gun shot came first. With the signature of Semper Fi, he imagined the most pain had been inflicted before he had been killed.

Tony carefully asked if they should go check out the Special Forces unit that the Lt. Colonel belonged to and who were friends of Dove Whyte. Gibbs was silent for a moment.

"Check out the scene, look for evidence which I don't think you'll find. Go talk to the Special Forces unit, which will I'm sure have an airtight alibi. Then this case is closed, Tony."

"Understood Boss." There was no need for either of them to say anything else. The case was already closed in their minds.

At 8:00 that night, Tony checked with the nurses about Dove's condition, which had not changed from the night before. He then quietly entered her room, relieving her mother from her vigil for several hours. Then Tony would leave around midnight when her father or Gibbs would come to relieve him.

This happened night after night. Ziva asked him one day why, of all cases and all victims, this was the one he seemed to care the most about. It was unlike him to spend any time at all after a case was closed, and certainly not reading and talking with an unconscious victim. Tony just smiled slightly at Ziva and shrugged his shoulders.

"This time things are different. I can't answer your question because I don't know the answer. I just know this is what I need to do. I don't know if it is helping her at all, but it is helping me a great deal."

The evening after the doctor's removed the breathing tube and took her off the medications that kept her in a coma, she woke. She had shown signs of waking all day, barely moving her body and crying out in pain. But when Tony started to read to her from Paradise Lost she quieted as if she was listening. Tony had read portions of Paradise Lost in high school and in college of course, but reading it from beginning to end was really pulling the story together for him. He really enjoyed these reading sessions. They were already on Book II with the debates between Satan and the Fallen Angels. As he read, he heard a whispered echo, "…rather than be less cared not to be at all; with that care lost went all his fear: of God, or Hell, or worse."

Tony stopped immediately sure that he had heard Dove speak. He looked up and into her eyes. They were a deep cornflower blue and showed a great deal of intelligence. He knew then there was no brain damage. Certainly no one with as much intelligence that gleemed in her tear filled eyes could have brain damage.

"Who are you?" the voice asked softly, raw from the breathing tube and lack of water. Tony quickly answered her by getting her ice chips and feeding her some with a plastic spoon.

He answered just a softly, tears irrationally in his eyes as well. "My name is Tony. Special Agent Tony D'Nozzo with NCIS."

"Mom? Dad?"

"Your mom just left about an hour ago to go home and rest. She stays with you almost all day until I get here. Your father will be here in a few hours, but I'll call them both as well as Gibbs. They will all come now that you are awake. They'll want to see you. Are you in a lot of pain?"

"My whole body hurts, really bad. What happened to me?"

"I'll get the nurse to give you some medicine for the pain." Tony buzzed the nurse.

"Thank you. But are you going to tell me what happened?" Her voice was weakening.

"Someone will tell you all of it when you are stronger than you are now."

"So it was very bad…" Her voice held resignation and deep sadness.

Tony would not lie to this amazingly strong woman in front of him. "You are very strong and have a great will to live, otherwise you would have died. It was very bad, but having you awake, even barely, will make everyone very happy, Dove."

"Why would a Special Agent from NCIS be here? Are you guarding me from someone? Is he still out there?"

Tony didn't quite know how to answer her. She had been traumatized in the most vicious attack he had ever seen. He didn't want to scare her anymore than necessary. "Dove, I'm here for reasons even I don't understand. I just wanted to help you. There isn't much I can do except read to you, so that is what I do. The person who did this to you is dead. You no longer have anything to fear from him."

"It was David, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"And Michael?" Tony remembered that was the Lt. Colonel's name.

"He's dead. I'm sorry for your loss," and he meant it.

The nurse had given her the medicine through her IV drip and it was acting fast. "Tony, there is no reason to call my folks yet. I'll be long asleep by the time they get here. But maybe you can stay and read to me. I remember hearing your voice through all the haze of everything else. It soothes me."

"I will read to you until late into the night. And then I will be back tomorrow night and read to you some more. Ok?"

"'K…" and she drifted off to sleep.

Tony did make those phone calls and then picked up where he left off with the fallen angels arguing about fighting God. Looking at the horribly abused, once beautiful woman covered in bandages and black and blue on what wasn't covered, he was reminded of the song by Big and Rich—'Holy Water.' He started humming the song and then added the words. His voice was beautiful and had a warm timbre to it.

_Somewhere there's a stolen halo  
I used to watch her wear it well.  
Everything would shine wherever she would go  
But lookin' at her now you'd never tell.  
Someone ran away with her innocence;  
A memory she can't get out of her head.  
And I can only imagin' what she's feelin' when she's pray'n  
Kneeling at the edge of her bed._

_And she says...take me away,  
And take me farther  
Surround me now,  
And hold...hold...hold me like holy water holy water_

_She wants someone to call her angel,  
Someone to put the light back in her eyes,  
She's looking through the faces and unfamiliar places  
She needs somone to hear her when she cries._

_And she says...take me away  
And take me farther  
Surround me now,  
And hold...hold...hold me like holy water._

_She just needs a little help to wash away the pain she's felt  
She wants to feel the healing hands of someone who understands_

_And she says - take me away  
And take me farther  
Surround me now,  
And hold...hold...hold me  
She says  
Take me away  
And take me farther  
Surround me now,  
And hold...hold...hold me like holy water  
Like holy water, like holy water, like holy water._

Tony's soft voice fell off as he watched this fallen angel breathe comfortably after the meds eased her pain. He picked up Paradise Lost and started reading aloud to her again. He never knew several of the nurses were listening to his singing, tears streaming down their faces.

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

The Ant and The Dove: An NCIS Fairytale

Chapter 2

Dove was in the hospital for a month before they were ready to release her. She saw a therapist and rape counselor every day. She was healing alright physically, but her beauty was terribly marred, despite the best work of the plastic surgeons. Although instinctually her reaction was to hide from everyone, her closest friends visited her almost every day, as did the Special Forces guys when they were in town and not on a mission. No one ever spoke of what happened to David Price or what role they might have played in his death. The Special Forces unit protected her like a bunch of big brothers. They were so protective they even took Tony out one day for dinner and drinks to 'get to know him better' and put him through the ringer. Tony insisted on being back at Dove's bedside at 8:00 to continue reading to her. Now that she was able to move around more, they would walk the hallways of the penthouse level of the hospital which afforded her a high degree of privacy. They also played games and shared their love of movies and music. Every night before he left, Tony would sing her to sleep singing 'Holy Water.'

The plastic surgeon spoke with her parents and her about a special clinic high up in the Swiss Alps where they specialized in plastic surgery after serious trauma. They had even been known to treat some of the world's criminals to accomplish an entirely new face for them. The clinic also offered therapists and counselors, exercise trainers, massage and wellness specialists, and a great amount of privacy and exclusivity. As expected it was extraordinarily expensive, but all three of them were encouraged to think there might be a possibility to retrieve Dove's outer beauty again. She had always been beautiful before from the inside, caring, generous to a fault, all those things one wants to be. But she had a very dark side she shared with no one but her diary. She was jealous, could be petty, irritable, she fought constant demons of doubt in God, doubt in her friends, doubt in the existence of love. She no longer thought she would ever truly trust another man with her body or her soul, if she even had one any longer. She would become melancholy for long periods of time, and while she put up a front for most, some days it was too much and she would refuse all visitors, even Tony. She would become so wrapped up in her own self-pity she doubted anyone's ability to love her any longer, and would only see pity in everyone's eyes, even though none existed. She spoke to no one about these fears, not her family, not her therapist, not her friends. She felt her feelings and fears were so dark, and such a stain on her as a person she could not share her self-pity or self-absorption with anyone. So she put on her 'perkiness face' as she liked to call it, and showed that face to the world. When she lacked the strength to do so, she simply kept everyone away. Even the nurses would come and go on silent feet while she lay in bed, staring out the window, listening to 'Holy Water' over and over again.

On those rare occasions when she caught her face in the mirror leaving the shower or standing at the sink, she would despair to the point of sobbing hysterically. The nurses would bring in another sedative that would allow her to sleep and not dream of her Frankensteinian face and body. Fortunately, she still remembered nothing of the attack itself. That surely would incapacitate her completely. Suicide was a constant presence of thought in her mind, although given her hospitalization she had no way to accomplish such an act. But the plastic surgeon's offer of hope in the Swiss clinic pushed some of these thoughts to the back of her mind, and she held out a slight hope, which she privately thought was a good sign, that perhaps she would not always live a life of self-imposed seclusion.

Tony came to visit at his usual time the day the plastic surgeon told them about the Swiss Clinic. He was cautiously enthusiastic. She looked at him surprised because her enthusiasm was quite elevated, her hope temporarily very high.

"Tony, you don't seem happy about this. Why?"

"Dove, you are beautiful now, you will always be beautiful to me and to others who care for you. A special clinic with a lot of additional plastic surgery will be painful and very difficult for you to go through, especially alone. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes! I know all that crap about beauty coming from within, everyone has been telling me that for the last month. But Tony, I feel like Frankenstein's bride! And like her, I will always want to hide from sight. My life will be one of seclusion and fear. I don't want to run away into a cave and live like that. I want my life back. It will never be the same, of course. The damage to my mind, even if I can't remember the attack I know what happened, is permanent but will get better as time goes on. And perhaps I will never be able to have a man touch me in love again." Dove looked at Tony meaningfully. "Tony, I cannot imagine ever wanting a man to make love to me again."

There were unshed tears in Tony's eyes. "You will again. It will take time, and patience, and love. And maybe the assumed self-confidence this clinic offers you will help as well. How long will you be gone?"

"The plastic surgeon has already been consulting with the team there, along with my other support team here. Given what needs to happen, I will probably be gone six months at least."

"Can I come visit you, Dove?" Tony asked, scared for her and scared of her rejection.

"No, Tony. When I return, I will see you then. And you will see me. And perhaps you will still feel the same way about me as you do today, despite my disfigurement, and perhaps you will have moved on. Ziva tells me you were quite a player until you fell in love with Jeanne and when it ended it broke both your hearts. And then you saved me, giving me a constant life raft of first your tender voice, then your song, then your eyes, and then your friendship. It's like that Ant and the Dove Fairytale. The ant saves the dove by biting the hunter who would kill her."

"And the Dove saves the ant by sending a leaf for him to climb onto to save himself from drowning. I was drowning in sadness, pain, guilt, and loneliness, and then you entered my life, albeit under awful circumstances. Ziva asked me why I spend so much time with you. Because you saved me, just as the ant saves the Dove. Six months is a long time, Dove. How will I stay afloat for so long?"

"And who will bite the hunter's ankle to protect the Dove? Tony, we will have email, phone calls, but you know what I would like best?"

"I cannot imagine a video feed is in the cards…" Tony smiled slightly, his sadness tempering his usual charm smile.

"No, not video, certainly. No peeking until all is done. And even then, if it doesn't turn out and I still look like Frankenstein's wife, I don't know what I will do. But in the olden days, the days of Jane Austen or of the Tudor court, they wrote letters. Letters on fine vellum with quill pens, although we would use fountain pens. They wrote of life around them, they wrote poetry, they wrote of love, they wrote of missing each other, they wrote of pain. I would like to write letters to each other. Even seal each letter with a wax stamp."

"You are such a romantic when you want to be. Letters it will be primarily, but short emails would be ok too? And phone calls. Calls to Switzerland must be very expensive, but maybe once a week?"

"You are a romantic too, Tony. Under all the ego, bluff and bluster of the thirty two year old frat boy, you are truly a charming, brave and loving man. And you are romantic, despite yourself. But you must promise me something."

Tony gave her an exaggerated, "Anything!"

"If you do move on and find someone to fill your heart and your bed, you must let me know. I have no expectations that you will be waiting for me when I return. And a man like you is unlikely to be chaste for long, especially waiting on a woman who may never join his bed. You must always be honest and truthful with me Tony. You have become my best friend and my rock I depend on. Whether or not you become more than that, you will always be the friend I have come to depend on. But we must have honesty and truth between us."

"I will always be honest and truthful with you Dove. And I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes." A tear slid down his face, surprising both of them. Dove reached over and wiped it away with her thumb, sucking the salty water from her thumb. Tony sniffed and asked the hardest question of all, "When do you leave?"

"Two days. We have two days. I will be transported by private hospital jet to Switzerland and met by the clinic staff on that end. I think my mother is going with me to make sure everything is set up. But I need you to do something for me before I leave. Can you buy us both boxes of the finest in vellum paper, the personal letter sized kind, not 8X10 or the small size like a notecard? Get us both fountain pens that take ink or cartridges. I prefer the bottle ink and a blotter myself. And the wax candles and stamps to be used with them. I suppose our last initial would be good, unless you see something else."

"I'll take care of it. Two days? Dove…"

"I know Tony. Do you think we could say our goodbyes here at the hospital instead of the plane? I don't think I could take that."

"And you are sure you won't let me come with you? Gibbs would give me leave I'm sure."

"No Tony. I would appreciate your company, but I need to do this on my own. Please."

"I won't quit asking to visit."

"I wouldn't want you to. Now, what is it going to be tonight? Chess? Did you bring me a surprise movie? Reading?"

"I brought a movie…" Tony smiled down at her as he reached into his pack.

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

The Ant and the Dove: An NCIS Fairytale

Chapter 3

Dove's last day in the hospital was spent with goodbyes. A limo would pick her and her parents up and take them to the airport for their private flight. She was already packed and dressed by the time people started to arrive. She had asked that only a few people come to visit and the rest send emails or cards. It would be too long and difficult to say good bye to all her friends. She was dressed in some comfortably loose low rider jeans that fell below her navel, and she wore a chemise with a warm Nantucket fishing sweater over it. It covered most of her body scars, and with her hair left down and hiding part of her face the rest were covered as well.

She said goodbyes to the doctors and nurses first, giving them large fruit baskets to enjoy. Then two of her girlfriends from Georgetown came by to say goodbye and leave her with some soothing music and bath salts and crèmes. Then Ziva, Gibbs, and Tony arrived. She saw them one at a time, starting with Ziva.

Ziva and Dove had become good friends given their common language of Hebrew and their shared affection of Tony. Ziva had also been through some terrible ordeals and could understand and share her pain. Ziva gave her a set of bookends made of stone and rosewood. One of the bookends was carved with a beautiful woman, and the other had the blessing of a woman of valor. The bookends were beautiful and held so much meaning between the two women they were a perfect gift. Ziva left her friend with tears in both their eyes but looked forward to being reunited in a few months.

Gibbs came in next. He was still in a state of shock and felt he should have protected her better. She had done her best to try to assuage his guilt, but it would be a long time before he would be able to give up his pain and guilt at what had happened to her. She tried to offer him up something that would give him a chance to heal.

"Gibbs, Jethro… I am going away and will come back whole and beautiful again. There is nothing about this you could have done anything about."

"I could have protected you better given the TRO, I could have…"

"JETHRO! Stop! Just Stop. What is done is done…the arrow of time only moves forward. We must stop the 'would of', 'should ofs,' could ofs. I want you to do me a favor, Jethro. Can you do that?"

"I can do whatever you want."

"I want you to build me a boat. A boat big enough we can take several people out in it. A boat you finish and don't burn. I want you to build me a boat with a mast and a staff and a rudder, and probably a motor so we don't get stuck out there on the Potomac with no wind. Build me a boat that will allow the wind to blow through my hair, and allow the bad memories and pains to blow away. Can you do that for me Jethro?"

He looked at her and smiled his little smile, knowing he would do exactly as she said. "Could take longer than six months."

"I bet you can find help if you want it. I love you Jethro. I want you to let go of this and let both of us move forward." Dove said softly.

Gibbs cleared his throat. "I have this for you. It was Kelly's after her first communion. I want you to have it." He handed her a velvet box which she opened carefully, surprised at the gift. It was a freshly polished silver rosary with ruby red crystals.

"Jethro, it's beautiful. But I can't take this. It was Kelly's, you should keep this."

"Dove, you are the closest thing I will ever have to a daughter and I want you to have it. You will need it as you go through the next several months. Never lose hope and never lose faith."

"Thank you, Jethro." Dove started to cry then and Gibbs held her until she stopped. "Thank you. Maybe you can come visit me?"

"There is someone else who wants to visit you much more and you have told him no which is breaking his heart."

"I know. I am just afraid for him to see me. There is no telling if this will work or not, or how terrible it will be while I am going through it. But Jethro, please keep him safe for me. I want to come back to him, if he will have me."

"He would have you now Dove if you would allow it. His heart really is breaking with you leaving for so long and not allowing him to join you."

"Well, perhaps that is not set in stone. We will just have to see where this all leads us. Just keep him and the rest of the team safe."

"I always do. I'm going to leave so Tony can come in. He's been climbing the walls all day, even brought his own car so we didn't have to wait for him."

"Thank you Jethro. You have always been my hero. I will see you soon."

"Bye, baby," and Gibbs kissed her on the forehead where she would permit others to touch her. They both had tears in their eyes as he left and Tony entered.

Tony was distressed and Dove could tell. She was too. She didn't want to leave him anymore than he wanted her to.

He put on his charm smile and walked towards her as she stood near the sofa. "Hey baby. Today's the big day. How are you feeling?"

"Scared, mostly. Sad. Excited."

"All pretty normal emotions given the circumstances. I got our letter stuff. This is your bag and this one is mine. Make sure I got it all right."

Dove laughed at his enthusiasm for this letter writing idea. She thought they both might really enjoy it, and they would be letters to savor over the course of a lifetime. She opened her bag and found a box of 100 sheets of beautiful crème colored vellum and matching envelopes. Then she found the rosewood box with the most beautiful fountain pen she had ever seen before. It was made from sapphire chips pressed and ground flat with a gold nip and trim. It must have been over $1000. Dove gasped in surprise.

"Tony, when I said fountain pen, I had no idea…"

"It's beautiful isn't it? It's almost the color of your eyes and I got ink to match. My pen is made from chips of onyx and malachite, but otherwise is identical. Check out your stamp." He sounded something like a little boy on Christmas morning who had the best surprise for someone else.

She dug around in the bag and found the small box with the wax candles and stamp. The stamp was a beautifully detailed winged dove in flight. The wax candles were blue. Tony must have searched far and wide to find this. "It is perfect Tony. Thank you so much."

"Look at my stamp." He pulled out black candles and a stamp with an ant on it.

Dove laughed joyfully. "Where in the world did you get an ant stamp?"

"I had to search for sure." Tony was grinning from ear to ear. He had temporarily forgotten she was leaving and the reason for the stamps in the first place.

Dove smiled happily at him. "Tony, I have something for you as well. I picked it out myself. The stuff was brought to me here at the hospital and I picked it out. I hope you like it. It is a gift from me to you for all you have given me of yourself, of your time, and of your hope while I have been here." She handed him a small velvet box.

Hesitantly, Tony opened the box and found a platinum pinky ring that held two round black diamonds, set side by side. It was his turn to gasp in surprise. "Dove, it is beautiful." He immediately took it out of the box and put it on. He knew from the weight of it that it was platinum, and that the stones were real diamonds. He also knew he wouldn't insult her about mentioning how expensive it was. He knew and she knew he knew.

The time for leaving was approaching and there was one more thing Dove wanted to do before she left.

"Tony, my folks will be coming for me soon. Can you do one more thing for me? I'll understand completely if you don't want to."

"I would do anything for you Dove. Ask away."

"Would you kiss me? I know I'm a bit of a mess, and maybe not as pretty as what you are used to, but I just want to see if I could ever do even that again, and…" Tony stopped her nervous talking with a soft finger to her lips.

"Shh. Of course I will kiss you. Are you sure you are ready for that? You haven't wanted to be touched before."

"I know. But before I leave, I want to try. I want to try with you." Dove's voice was so soft and so vulnerable he could hardly hear her.

He carefully moved towards her, placing his hands lightly on her hips. He felt her tightened and then released into his hold. He took one hand and lifted her chin up, pushing her hair away from her face that she kept constantly hidden. Again she stiffened, and again she relaxed. Tony green eyes looked deep into her cornflower blue eyes, both of them filled with tears of the moment. Tony leaned his head down, his lips approaching hers and finally touching, his soft lips lightly touching her soft lips in their first kiss. She responded with a little more pressure but their lips both stayed closed. For even such a small touch, their bodies responded with lightning bolts throughout. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing heavily and neither moved to break the moment.

Tony whispered, "Wow…"

Dove smiled up at him, "Yeah." She got an impish look on her face and said, "Tony, you know you are a superb investigator and I'm a college professor. Perhaps we should run an experiment just to make sure that wasn't a onetime thing."

"Do you think so? It might be wise to just test the theory. You know, just in case…" Tony was enjoying this light banter.

They looked into each other's eyes again and moved forward, this time their bodies lightly touching. He reached into her long wavy hair pulling her face to his while she wrapped her hands and arms around his neck pulling him towards her. This time their lips met slightly open, their tongues just barely touching as they began to explore each other's kiss. Tony was afraid to spook Dove, and Dove was afraid of his rejection so they both moved slowly and tenderly, their tongues touching and retreating, touching and retreating, their bodies pressed softly but completely against each other. When they finally broke away after several minutes, Dove placed her forehead on Tony's hard chest and dropped her hands to his chest as well. He held her head to him with his hands buried in her hair, smelling the jasmine and lavender scent of her.

He felt Dove's tears soaking his shirt, but did not feel any sobs. He pulled her head gently back and looked at her questioningly. "What is it baby? Is something wrong?"

She looked at him and smiled through her tears. "No, Tony. That was perfect. Thank you. I can leave now knowing that I'll be able to have another man touch me, kiss me, even maybe make love to me at some point. That man might only be you, and maybe you really will wait for me and want the same thing."

"I told you I would wait and I will. I don't think I have ever had a kiss quite like that. I want more and more, and when you get back, that is what we will do, even if it is just kissing for the next year."

Dove laughed happily, still being held in his arms. "I'm pretty sure we won't be able to wait a whole year Tony. Not with kisses like that."

He pulled her close into an embrace as he heard the door open and close. He wanted to capture the scent of her one more time before he had to let her go. The Admiral cleared his throat, but was pleased to see his daughter in Tony's arms. She had resisted anyone but Tony and occasionally Gibbs touching her. Seeing her held there against Tony's body, relaxed and unafraid gave him hope for her future, for their future. She finally broke away from Tony, very reluctantly, wiping the tears away from her cheeks. Tony's eyes were filled with tears too, his heavy eyelashes with small drops of tears on them, but none fell.

The Admiral sighed, "Baby, it's time to go. The limo driver is here to take your bags. Your mom is in the car. The plane is waiting, wheels up in an hour. I'm sorry to cut your time short."

Tony nodded his head in acknowledgement to the Admiral, but had not removed his hand from Dove's hair. She looked at her father and back at Tony, torn now about leaving but knowing that she must. She needed to recover fully before she could give herself fully to Tony. He deserved nothing less. She wiped the few remaining tears away and moved nervously away from her safe contact with Tony to gather the last few remaining items as the driver was gathering her few bags from the room. The Admiral walked with the limo driver out, while Dove took one last look around and then took Tony's hand in hers. She held it tightly as she left the place she had been sequestered in for the last month, where she had privacy and did not have to face the world, only to leave it to fly half way around the world to finish her recovery, if it ever was finished. Tony grasped her hand in his and they walked through that door together, into the waiting elevator, to the limo. Tony held her one more time as she relaxed instantly into his arms and against his body taking in the scent of him to hold her for six months. It seemed an eternity to both of them. He finally let her go, kissing her on the forehead just as Gibbs had done, and helped her into the limo. He choked out a goodbye to her parents and to her and then closed the door.

Tony stood on the sidewalk of the hospital, both hands in his pants pockets, head dropped down and turned as he watched the limousine drive his love away for six months. He sadly twisted the ring she had given him, knowing that would quickly become a habit, reminding him constantly of her, as if he ever needed reminding.

_TBC_

_A/N: I'd like to continue this story through one or two chapters of letters written between the two, and then one or two chapters of her return, a relatively short story. I have only had one review on it however, and am not sure how many are reading and enjoying it. I am doing research on another very popular story on True Blood and will put more effort into that and drop this story if no one is out there. Or perhaps it is so hooked in my mind I finish it anyway. It's easy to review, just click the button and let me know if I should continue the story or not. Thanks Renee_


	4. Chapter 4

The Dove and The Ant: An NCIS Fairytale

Chapter 4

_

* * *

_

November 8, 2---

_Dear Tony,_

_I write my first letter to you after our whirlwind flight and getting situated in the new clinic. I slept most of the flight. The pain was much more than I was prepared for. Our little walks around the upper floors of Bethesda did not prepare me for as much movement as was necessary getting to and from the airport and then the long flight and drive to the clinic. When I woke up after my first day, which I slept through, I was greeted by open windows with the Alps set picturesquely in the background. My room is huge with a very comfortable Queen sized bed, overstuffed feather mattresses and down comforters. It is all in a relaxing lavender and pink. There is a full private bath with a Jacuzzi tub and marble everywhere. My room has Brazilian cherry floors with luxurious throw rugs that must have cost a fortune (and used a lot of tiny children's fingers to make- not so nice after all I think.)_

_I, along with my parents, met my 'team' this morning,. There are several plastic surgeons, all specializing in different things, a therapist specializing in trauma and rape, a psychiatrist, a health trainer, and a wellness specialist, which I think will be providing me with an appropriate menu, massages, etc. I'm not really sure, and all this attention seems overwhelming. We spent almost the entire day going over what would be happening while I would be here. _

_They will start immediately with the repair of my cheek bone structure and other structural damage. That will be the scariest and most painful part I think. What if they mess it up and make it worse? But these are supposed to be the best doctors in the world so I must rely on them to do their jobs as well as can be expected. Once they get the fragmented parts of my face and body put back together, the healing will begin. Most of the team will start to help me heal from the inside out, which is good I think. They seem to take a whole body approach including naturopathy and other wellness techniques. Part of the major issues we will deal with, which hadn't really occurred to me or my parents, is that I will not look the same as I did before the …incident. I will look similar but while they say they can rebuild my face, they cannot create the exact same face from where we are today. Apparently getting used to a mostly or completely new face is a major hurdle for most patients, friends, and family. Of course, you never knew me before, so perhaps it won't be a problem for you._

_I hope you are staying safe there. I never used to worry about harm coming to anyone before, and now that I am not so oblivious I worry about my father, you, Gibbs, Ziva…all of you in the constant firing line. Please be careful. I would hate to lose you before I ever had a chance to have you._

_After our kiss the other day, I thought of a wonderful quote I want to close with. I hope you still remember it as fondly as I do. I miss you so much. I miss you singing 'Holy Water' to me at night before I would fall asleep. I always felt so safe when you sang that song to you. Stay safe Tony,_

_Soul meets soul with lover's lips,_

_Dove_

* * *

November 18, 2---

Dear Dove,

I heard from your father that your surgeries turned out well, and the surgeons and your parents are quite happy with the results. He tells me you have been too weak to write, and that your pain is overwhelming. I wish you would let me be there with you baby. I am so sorry that you are having to go through this. I know it sounds trite, but at least everyone thinks it will be worth it. It's easy for us to say when it isn't us going through the pain.

I messed up the other day. The scare is over though so you don't need to worry. I stupidly opened an envelope that had an airborne pathogen in it which I inhaled most of. The woman who did this was smart and had the envelope sealed in lead so the pathogen wasn't killed when it went through our screens. It turns out I was the only one who got sick, but I got really sick. They put me in this containment room where no one but the doctor and nurse treating me could come in. The lights were blue and then they would go black when they wanted me to sleep. It was very 1984ish. There was no antidote which drove Gibbs nuts. I think he actually cared if I died or not. Of course, I know he would care, but I think he might have been more scared of having to face you if I died. And baby, I almost did. I got sick within a few days of getting your letter and so haven't been able to write since then. I am now at home with some home care nurses coming and going to help me out and make sure I eat. And the navy didn't send nice pretty ones either. They look like they fought battles in Vietnam or Iraq. They aren't scared of anything, and are most unimpressed with yours truly. Your folks wanted me to stay with them while I recovered but that felt too weird. Anyway, at the end of the day I am fine and will return to full duty in a few more weeks. Of course, Gibbs had to give me a gentle head-slap with a "You will not die D'Nozzo" which helped me to feel better too. Don't be mad at him or your father for not telling you I was sick. I asked them specifically not to. You were going through too much already.

Unfortunately I cannot travel so I can't come surprise you. I can however watch movies again which I sorely missed. I've been watching the Pink Panther series in order and then I plan to start all the Abbott and Costello's.

I've included a CD of me singing 'Holy Water' as well as a few other songs I thought you might like. Don't play them for your friends. I'm not that great a singer. You were just on too many drugs to know better.

I've thought a lot about how you signed your last letter…Soul meets soul on lover's lips…that is perfect for us, for those two kisses we shared. Maybe that is why the kisses felt so different for both of us. Our souls touched. I know my soul aches for you and thoughts of you were all that kept me alive during my illness. I long to see you soon, to bury my face in the smell the lavender and jasmine in your hair, to touch your soft skin, to kiss you again. I will write again soon.

Soul meets soul on lover's lips,

Yours always,

Tony

_

* * *

_

Christmas 2---

_Dearest Tony,_

_Your letters have been so wonderful and are truly gifts for the soul. I've read them until some have become tattered at the folds. One of the nurses here gave me some clear sheets to put them in so I don't destroy them completely. I listen to your CD every night as you know. Even that is getting worn. I have transferred it finally to my computer and my iPod so that I don't wear it out._

_I enclose a Christmas present for you. Wear it proudly, you are a man who deserves fine things, and this is one of the finer things Switzerland has to offer. It is a __Jaeger Lecoultre Dual Time Master Men's Watch.... I've had the major time set for Washington D.C. and the minor time set for Switzerland. _

_I love the pictures you have sent of yourself and the others. You all seem to be having a wonderful time in between cases. Thank Gibbs for sending the pictures of the progress you both are making on the boat. I love it so far. I have the pictures up on my wall with the pictures of my family. I will miss Christmas with you. My mom and dad are coming for a visit which will be nice though, if only for a few days._

_I have made several friends here. Many are women who have been through something similar so we have a lot in common although we have moved past discussing that particular subject. You are certainly an object of infatuation for many. They think you are 'bee-uuu-tee-ful'. Most of my friends are French. Fortunately my French is very good, as their English leaves much to be desired._

_During the Christmas holiday as I am healing rapidly, the therapist and doctors are insisting that I go out of the clinic and be out with other people. This is very hard to do and I am scared much of the time. No one knows or can tell what has happened to me. My face and body to the outside are completely healed and have been left remarkably unscarred. I cannot explain how they accomplished this, and yet I see it every day. Still, I am always afraid and fortunately I am not asked to go out alone. Either some of the staff accompany me or a few of my friends who are coming close to ending their visit here. My father is talking about hiring a permanent body guard for me here and who would return home with me to protect me there. I both love and hate that idea for so many confused reasons I won't bother to explain them now. Feeling safe once again may never be possible, but is feeling safer worth giving up my privacy?_

_Now that my body is almost completely healed, we have added to my 'curriculum' for lack of a better word is self-defense classes. They are teaching me to shoot a gun, several different types actually, and to defend an attack if I am unarmed and attacked by someone armed. That is the scariest of all and some nights after those sessions I have nightmares. Those nights I sit in my window seat piled with pillows and listen to your voice on my iPod singing to me while I watch the beauty of the moon reflecting on the snow on the mountains. I eventually find peace even if I don't find sleep._

_Ziva tells me you are spending a lot of time at the gym working out. You were already in great shape, what is driving this new habit? A cute trainer perhaps? And Gibbs tells me you spend almost every night in his basement helping him with my boat. I think that is very sweet of you. I'll know there is as much of your sweat in making that boat as Gibbs'. I can't wait to enjoy sailing on the Potomac with both of you and Ziva, the wind sliding through our hair and the sense of freedom I feel I have lost since the attack. I think that I have gained a lot of fear and lost the sense of freedom I once had. _

_Please write soon. I treasure every letter._

_Soul meets soul on lover's lips,_

_Yours,_

_D---  
_

* * *

Christmas 2---

Dear Dove,

Merry Christmas! I wish I could be there with you, but I understand that even if you did want me there, your father says there are rules about visitors, especially during the holidays. I can understand everyone's need for privacy.

I have included your Christmas present. Hopefully you have opened it by now. I had it made for you. The bracelet is of course made from top quality diamonds, the base medal is platinum and the dangling dove is made from sapphires. I hope it fits. Of course, being there in Switzerland it will be easy to find a jeweler's to fit it right if it is too big.

I will be spending Christmas with my family for the first time in years. Gibbs will actually be joining me as will Ziva. Ziva is worried about how she doesn't really celebrate Christmas of course, and here she is going into a house full of big, loud, Italian Catholics, but I think she'll do fine. She can just go Ninja-chick on my brothers and cousins if they bug her. We will be celebrating at the big house in the Hamptons. I don't think I have been there in 10 years or more. When my dad cut me out of the family fortune, that was that and I was out on my own. Someone, perhaps an Alumni Admiral we might know, might have said something to my father, because I am back in his very good graces, and back in the will. Go figure. He tossed me out on my ass for becoming a cop, and now that I've become an important part of a certain Admiral's daughter's life, suddenly being a cop isn't so bad. Or maybe the Admiral just respects me enough to try to bring us all back together again? Or maybe he doesn't want you to marry some poor cop who can't support you in the manner you are used to? That's probably it. Well, being back in the family means between us, we will never have to worry about money ever, as if after this experience either of us would consider that to be important anyway.

Did I say marry earlier? Oh dear! Another cat out of the bag. But no pressure, baby. Just come home to me soon. I am desperately in need of another one of your soul stealing kisses. THAT is the reason I work out all the time, to drain off some of my energy that has nowhere else to go. Instead, I put it into workouts and your boat.

I need to see you soon. Please send a picture or something. Let me come and stay with you and we will ski the Alps. Are you well enough for that? Now that your body is healed and your mind is getting there, are they still thinking you'll be there for the whole 6 months, or might you come home sooner than that? I am trying to wait patiently but like you my soul aches for you. Phone calls and letters are just not enough.

Soul meets soul on lover's lips,

Yours always,

T---

_

* * *

_

February 2---

_Dear Tony,_

_By the time you read this letter, you will probably know about this incident. I called Gibbs and my father first because I knew you would be on the first flight out here and that would not be helpful, even if I did want you here with me. I will try to tell you firsthand what happened, and perhaps by the time this letter is received we will all know the outcome._

_My girlfriends and I were out in one of the larger cities near the clinic. One of them was still undergoing surgery and had gauze protecting her face and a scarf to cover her hair and face. We were attacked by a couple of men who, figuring we were from the clinic based on the coverings on Sasha's face, thought we were vulnerable targets. They were predators down to their very DNA. First they started with name calling and bullying, and then one of them made the mistake of touching Sasha. My training kicked in and I kicked him into a brick wall where his head struck very hard, causing him, and his brains, to slide down the ancient stonework. The second man came at me, but by this time a third man had become involved in the situation and relieved the second man of consciousness and left him lying in the street. I don't know if he was alive or dead. The third man was blond and Norwegian, tall like a Viking with long blond hair tied behind his back. He was dressed impeccably and even I could tell he was armed although he never wielded a weapon. _

_He quickly ushered us into a private limo and ordered the limo driver to take us back to the clinic. He handed me his card, with his name and phone number the only thing embossed on it. He told me to get everyone back to the clinic and he would arrive with the police and handle everything. He threw several hundred dollar bills into the front seat with the driver, and left no doubt in the driver's mind what would happen if we did not arrive safely. I was terrified that I had killed that man and would end up in prison here in Switzerland. Sasha was sobbing uncontrollably which would not help her healing. The other girls were either silent or staring sullenly out the window. No one said a word except to try to sooth Sasha._

_By the time we arrive at the clinic doors, someone had already called and reported the incident and that we would be arriving so they were prepared. I found out later it was the man who protected us earlier. It was not long before he was protecting us again. Sasha was taken back into the hospital wing and medicated so she would sleep. The rest of us went and changed clothes and prepared to meet the Swiss police. Two detectives arrived with the tall Viking to interview us. They were all very kind and talked very carefully to us. Both detectives were extremely well dressed so while they have an incredibly low crime and murder rate here, they must pay very well. The two men took our statements. We told the complete truth which the clinic staff and the lawyers as well as the Viking told us to do. When I would doubt, I would look at our tall savior and he would slightly nod his head. The two detectives left, telling us, much to our relief, that there would be no further need to pursue the matter. A couple of ruffians assaulted some tourists to their fair city and both were killed as a matter of self-defense. End of discussion. It was all really very civilized. I never was sure what the role was of our fair Viking but it was obvious he commanded a great deal of respect and his support of us both on the street and with the police certainly made a great deal of difference to the outcome. While several of the girls with us were crying later in shock at being attacked yet again, for the first time in a long time I felt empowered and not like a victim. I had killed to protect myself and my friends, and would do it again. I just hope I never have to._

_Tony, I sent this letter overnight so you would receive the information and at the same time give Gibbs and my father some time to research the situation before you learned of it. I do not need you to rush in here please! I believe my 'performance' out and about in town and ability to protect my fellow 'sisters' here at the clinic will be sending me home sooner than any of us expected. Perhaps they just want to rid themselves of a now dangerous and troublesome woman now known to the police, or perhaps I am considered well enough to protect myself from further harm. I don't care which it is, just that I will be coming home, and I hope you will be waiting for me. I want to surprise you so I will not tell you when I will be home, just that it will be soon, so you better be sure your apartment is clean!_

_I am so happy to soon be home. Switzerland is delightful, even though my reasons for being here were not. But there is nothing like home, with the food of home, the warmth of friends, my own bed, the cherry blossoms will be blooming soon, and I will be going back to teaching. But best of all Tony, you are home, my home, and I will be there soon._

_Soul meets soul in lover's lips,_

_D---_

_A/N: Thanks for the sudden rush of reviews and alerts. I'm glad to know people are reading and want me to finish. I think one or two chapters more will complete this little piece and I can return to my fair Viking in my other True Blood story. I can't help but admire the grown-up Tony in the last couple of seasons, especially this one. I really like his character now and no longer feel the need to bash him in my stories. He's grown up, learned to love, gotten his heart broken, and is no longer the predator he once was. A good man, but a predator none the less. He was awesome last night (Legend Pt. 2) and really showing his growth as a man. And I am obsessed with a tall, fair Viking Vampire in True Blood so it is amazing how he shows up in this little more than a drabble of a story. Thanks again, and don't forget to click that little button. Renee_


	5. Chapter 5

The Dove and The Ant: An NCIS Fairytale

Chapter 5

* * *

When the Admiral got off the phone with Dove after the attack and the interviews with the police, he immediately called Gibbs. Somehow, they needed to reach out to Interpol to learn more about the man who protected his daughter and her friends, and also speak to someone at the embassy to be sure there really would be no charges for Dove to face. Gibbs agreed to contact Interpol and some of his other international contacts as well as have Ziva contact Mossad contacts to learn about the tall blond man who had probably protected Dove and her friends from further harm. The Admiral got on the phone with the Ambassador in Switzerland to have him look into the incident as well. Everyone agreed to honor Dove's wishes to not tell Tony yet, until he was told by her. They would know nothing between now and the time her overnight letter arrived anyway.

* * *

Gibbs and Ziva were both waiting with their accumulated information while they watched Tony open the surprise FedEx International letter from Dove. He read the letter completely, read it again looking up at Gibbs and Ziva and then very carefully set the letter down and stood to his fullest height.

"So, you have had a chance to look into this 'incident' and this 'person' I take it? You were just waiting for her to tell me. Well, now she has and I will take that up with her. Tell me now what you know." Tony's voice sounded very dangerous and his anger at having the information about Dove's danger withheld from him only slightly controlled. He understood the reasoning, certainly. He had done the same when he became infected with that pathogen. But he did not like being halfway around the world where he could not protect her.

Gibbs spoke up while McGee put the pictures on the screen. There were several surveillance photographs as well as a passport and visa picture of one Eric Northman, born in Sweden. He was believed to be in the import/export business, but the reality from both Gibbs and Ziva's sources was he was a gun for hire/bodyguard and just happened to be in the right place at the right time for Dove and her friends. Neither McGee, the embassy, Interpol, Mossad or other international sources could find any reason for him to be in that small town at that time, other than he happened to have a ski home there and was there for the skiing, as was his usual habit that time of year. He was currently "unemployed", but was considered by Swiss police to be very dangerous but to be working consistently on the side of right. There was some intimation by Tony and McGee as well as Gibbs that perhaps that was a nice change from their Mossad 'friends', who, except for Ziva, tended to walk in a more gray area. Ziva tossed her hair and rolled her eyes indicating her disdain for their politics, but stayed quiet. Ari and Michael, even her father, certainly had not shown good faith in their dealings with NCIS or the US government. It was up to her to keep the relationships stable between their countries so she was not going to make the situation worse by justifying their behavior.

Mr. Northman had without a doubt pulled several strings to protect the women from being found in the city surrounded by dead men, from being sent to jail for murder, and to make the case disappear. The Admiral decided to call the number Mr. Northman had given to Dove and try to arrange a conference call through MTAC. Mr. Northman agreed to a time and had access to video conferencing facilities. Tony, Gibbs, and Ziva would of course be there as well. Once the conference call started, the Admiral and Gibbs led the call, trying to determine if there was some alternative motive behind this man's protection of Dove. After an hour of all four of them asking questions, and Mr. Northman never losing his cool and answering every question honestly according to Gibbs' gut, after the call they all decided he was probably for real. The Admiral had been looking for an appropriate body guard for Dove and this man had already fit the bill. Tony was less than thrilled that such a man might be surrounding Dove, but it was clear she needed protection at least for a while.

* * *

Dove arranged with Ziva to surprise Tony with her return. Dove was arriving back in the states in a week, just as the weather in D.C. was becoming warm and the cherry blossoms would be out. She would be moving back into her Georgetown townhome just off the promenade. Security around it had been tightened, but the staff was back as before and the only change was that there would be someone else living there as well…an Mr. Eric Northman. He was to accompany her everywhere, subtle where possible, or just as a friend walking with her at other times.

At least Ziva and Dove had enough sense to include him in their plan. Ziva had come over the night before to talk about how Dove wanted to see Tony the next day.

Debbie, Dove's housekeeper, answered the door letting Ziva in directing her to the library where Dove would meet her. Eric was sitting in the library, facing the door, with his suit pants still on, his heavily starched shirt open at the neck, no tie, and no shoes. He was reading a random book he had picked up while drinking a scotch. He was armed with a double shoulder holster and an ankle holster as well. As he looked up at the doorway he saw Ziva entering, obviously looking her up and down and enjoying the view. Ziva already knew she would enjoy the view from the MTAC conference room. She smiled a slight predatory smile at him, "Shalom."

He raised a single eyebrow at her and returned her smile wishing her "Shalom" as well. Dove entered at that time, giving Ziva a big hug. Dove looked stunning. Ziva had seen a very few pictures and thought that Dove was even more beautiful than she was before the attack. Her light blonde hair was now down to her mid-waist, her eyes were slightly wider open than before, her facial structure was sheer perfection, and she was admittedly vain enough to have used a small bit of collagen in her lips. Right now, Dove was dressed in her white lounging pants and tunic with a long loose floral robe. Her skin glowed between peaches and cream and sun kissed. Even to Ziva, Dove was breathtaking. Dove as usual seemed to take it all in stride.

"Ziva, Eric. Eric, Ziva. You might as well both know you both speak many languages, as many as I do certainly, so don't think to talk to me or each other thinking the other won't know what is said. Ziva is _former_ Mossad." Dove was quick to emphasize. "She has been assigned to NCIS to work with our government. Eric is…well I think Ziva understands what you do Eric. I have a feeling you will have plenty of time to get to know each other, and share some common interests but I am anxious for bed and want to get this set up first. Ziva, my plan is this…" and Dove outlined her plan to both Ziva and Eric for her to see Tony for the first time tomorrow.

* * *

On this day, the sun was shining and the temperature was in the mid 80's. People were out in droves on the promenade which was perfect for what Ziva and Dove had in mind, but did not serve to make Eric happy. It was hard to protect someone if there were so many others around. But despite how much he didn't like the environment, he never said a word about it and went along with their plan. Dove was sitting towards the iron fence that surrounded the outdoor bistro patio. She was joined by two of her friends from Georgetown, one her grad student and one a fellow professor. They were in on the plan, and quite enchanted with the mysterious Eric who sat alone at the next table watching Dove carefully and trying to ignore her friends' desire for his attention. Surely it wouldn't always be this challenging, he thought. American women were so forward! But, he thought to himself, not as forward as beautiful Israeli assasins. He smiled quietly to himself.

Ziva, Tony, Ducky and Gibbs sat at a table on the other side of the bistro. Tony and Gibbs had their backs to Dove, but Ziva was directly facing her. When the time was right, Ziva made a slight motion with her head and Dove rose and walked across the brick pathway to their table. Eric followed carefully behind. Dove had dressed carefully for the day. It was warm so she wore a very discrete sundress in white. The straps were wide and while it had a scooped neckline, there was little cleavage showing. She had on white flat sandals and her hair flowed down her back. She had on Tony's bracelet since she never took it off. She knew she attracted enough attention without dressing to attract more. Eric found Dove to be a very wise woman in realizing that quickly. He found she did not like being a center of attention, but regardless, scarred or beautiful, either way she would call attention to herself. Dove definitely attracted a lot of attention because of her looks, and Eric blended in to the background, not seen if he didn't want to be. She made it to Ziva's, or more importantly Tony's table unaccosted. Tony had his suit jacket off, his heavily starched shirt sleeves rolled up showing his powerful tanned forearms, with his badge and shoulder holster showing as the small group was joking around and laughing. Ziva looked up suddenly and smiled a genuine smile, pretending she didn't realize Dove was there all along. Ziva stood and gave Dove a close hug, with a warm "Shalom." Tony and Gibbs looked up at Ziva's friend curiously, and then as it dawned on them they both stood. Ducky laughed at the surprise on their faces.

Dove turned to Tony, shyly looking up at the man she had not seen in almost 5 months, unsure how to greet him. Their letters made their relationship so intimate, and yet their physical relationship was so new. Tony answered her by looking straight into her eyes, "Dove, baby is that you?" His voice was soft and deep and full of hope.

Before answering him softly, she ran her hand and eyes greedily down his shoulder to his large bicep to his powerful forearm and then taking his hand and kissing his palm. "Surprise."

He laughed and picked her up gently and swung her around. "You're home, baby! You're home!" He looked again deep into the cornflower blue eyes he had dreamed of since she left and leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, her lips and body responding to his, pressing both hard against him. His arms wrapped around her protectively and carefully even as his mouth opened to her and their tongues tangled together. Her hands made their journey back up his meltingly hard arms and wrapped around his neck, their bodies crushing together.

Gibbs started laughing out loud, joining Ducky in his joy, while Ziva and Eric looked on happily, while still taking interested peeks at each other.

It was Spring finally and love was definitely in the air. The Dove had saved the Ant and in return the Ant had saved the Dove. And they all lived happily ever after…in Washington D.C. where the per capita rate of spies is higher than anyplace else in the world (fact), where Petty officers are killed more often than any other rank in the navy( maybe? According to the show), where government, while corrupt and opportunistic, is still the greatest in the world (fact and opinion), where freedom still rings far and wide for most (fact), and where we have a President who still has the Audacity to Hope for greater things for his country which allows us skeptics to hope as well (fact). God Bless America, and God Bless our Troops and bring them home soon.

_finis_

A/N: Ok, the ending was corny and political, but all fairytale endings are corny, and I had to make my political statement. It's sort of becoming a trademark thing of mine. Thanks to all my readers for letting me get this quickie off my mind. I've always been a Gibbs' girl, but lately the new and improved Tony is doing it for me, so here is a little story for him. Eric Northman is the name of a character from the Charlaine Harris Southern Vampire series and from HBO's True Blood TV show based on her books. In this story he looks like the vampire Eric, but doesn't dress or drink blood like Eric. To catch more of the super sexy Eric, read mine and other's True Blood stories.


End file.
